For many years, airline ticket holders have been formed from three panels. Two of the panels are folded around a common fold line and secured along a bottom edge to form a pocket for the airline ticket. The folded together panels have a common fold line with the third panel so that when folded around this common fold line a two page ticket holder is formed. Additions to the basic airline ticket holder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,119; 3,734,396; 3,788,540; 4,042,171 and 4,051,171 but these patents retained the basic two page characteristic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,195 discloses the making of a wallet out of cardboard wherein the wallet comprises three pages connected along a common hinge line wherein each of the pages is provided with a pocket for holding slips of paper.